detective jakkid166 go equestria now
by jakkid166
Summary: Detective jakkid166 the greatest detectiv in the world is a greatest detective but TODAY hes gonna tackle tha biggest case ever in his career, with PONIES and he not gonna like it I don't think i mean probably he wouldnt like it, will he DO IT
1. Chapter 1

So basicaly I'm Detective Jakkid166 and Im the greatest detective in the world. I'm good at solving cases and I catch the crimimals every time most of the time. I decide one day I feel like doing my job so I went to the police station to do a case. As I pushed up the glasses on my eyes I backflipped into my office through the window cause I forgot my keys to my office in Sonic World where I was earlier to solve another case.

I landed in my chair and a guy open the door to my office and sat down on the floor.

"Detective jakkid166" The guy said "Why are you in my office you idiot?"

"Oh shit is this your office?" I said looking at all the pictures of him on the wall "I cant tell because my office sucks because you wont give me a raise."

"Well I have a case for you, im the chief of police Damon Gant."

"Oh hi Chief of Police Damon dant, did you get back to me on the raise I ask you about?"

"If you can solve this case ill give you a raise, but be ware it's a REALLY hard case and it'll take you a long time to solve it!"

"I can handle long hard things," said me "give me the case."

"OK" said gant and he throw the case at me and it smacked me in the head and it opened and all tha papers fell out onto my desk.

"But," said me grabbing a paper out of my drawer "This says the victim is a pony not a human."

"Yes a pony got killed for some reason I didnt know ponies could die or talk you know?"

"What are you shitting about Gant Ponies aren't real!"

"Yeah they are jakkid havent you ever seen My Little Pony?"

"Thats a cartoon Gant, nothing in cartoons are real, get out of my office this instant!"

"Ok fine just solve the case" said Gant and he backflipped out the door.

"Okay its time to investigate." said me and I jumped out my window and fell five stories into my police car which I drove to the crime scene at 160 car per hour

"Hello Detective jakkid166 the greatest detective in the world how are you today?" said the investigation police crime scene forensics fingerprints detecting guy.

"I agree," I said "But first I have to check out the crime scene."

"Ok its right over there!" said the guy "But beware, there is blood!"

"I aint fraid of no blood." said me and I went to the crime scene "AAAAAAGH"

"What is it?" said the guy

"Theres BLOOD HERE, theres like 15 gallons of it!"

"I thought you said you wasnt afraid of blood"

"No I said im not afraid of NO blood, i am afraid of YES blood"

"Ok hold on." said the guy and he got out a napkin and wiped up all that blood!

"Ok thanks!" said me "Anyway" and I looked at the scene "Wait a minute theres something wrong about this crime scene"

"This dead thing isnt a human, this is a PONY"

"GASP" said the crime scene guy "but how is that posible"

"I don't know" said me and i bented down to look at the body but sudenly there was a SOUND!

"Oh fuck I dont like sounds fuck this i'm leaving" said the guy and he leaved away

"What was that sound?" i asked the pony but it didn't respond for some reason.

Just then a THING happened.

The pony started GLOWING and then a big HOLE happened and then i tripped and fell in!

"oh no" said me as I was falling through blacks

Suddenly I woke up and I was in a bathroom, there was a floor and walls and a door and also bathroom stuff

"Wtf?" said me when I got up on my feets "Why dose that toilet look like it was made for horses, what kind of world is this"

Sudenlly the door opened and a guy was there but it actually wasnt a guy it was a PONY except it wasnt a pony cause it was a guy pony so it was whatever those are called.

"AAAAAAGH!" the pony screamed quietly "SOMEONES IN MY SHIT ROOM"

"Oh fuck" said me and I backflipped out the window and landed in the ground

"Where am I" I said and I looked around but I couldnt see anything because my eyes were closed

So I opened my eyes and looked around and saw I was in a town with houses in it and there was ponies walking around on the ground and also in the air

"Wow this is interesting." I said "Its like earth but its a different planet"

So I went and walked in the town and I was walking and lots of ponies was looking to me like I was weird but im not weird theyre weird so I kept walking and I got to place where there was a house

The house was big and also a tree.

I knockd on the door with my glasses and broke them on accident but then a Pony opened the door with a horn on her head and she was purple and also a unicorn, except not blue

"Hello Detective Jakkid166 the greatest detectiv in the world I called you here to equestria because we need YOUR help!"

"GASP!" i gasped "but why"

"Because we need YOUR help!"

"For what?"

"Solving a case, a pony has DIED?"

"Yea I fuckin know idiot I already saw her in my world."

"Yeah well shes not suposed to be in your world and now shes dead so now you gotta figure out what happen!"

"Or what buster"

"Then you wont get the raise from me" said chief of police damon gant who was also there.

"FUCK" I said "Ok but you better pay me good money for this, detective jakkid166 is a loose cannon"

"Very well" said Twilight "Now I will take you to Princess Celestia so she can explain everything to you."


	2. cahpter 2

"Wow I've never been on a plane before" I said to Twilight cause we was on a train to Canterlot which is a city that has Princess Celestia in it.

"Okay but we need to get there on time or else we will be late." said Twilight who was pedaling to make the train go faster. I looked out tha window and saw all the field grass and the sun was shining and the grass was singing and the birds and the air was flying through the air

After a long wait of waiting the train finally made the train station. It stopped in the train statione and I got off and fell on my face onto the nails from the floor boards but its okay because my glasses blocked the nails

"Get up idiot we have to go to Celestia" said Twilight who was using magic to pull my fingernails to drag me on the ground

"Ok fine" I said and I got up and we walked to the castle, there was a big sign on the castle that said "Castle" so thats how we know it was a castle.

We went in the doors and went down the hall way and a bunch of guards throwed spears at me but Twilight used a horn spell to make them fall asleep so they couldnt do that. but one of the spears hit me in the shirt and made me fly through the hallway and I got flung into Princess Celestia THRONE ROOM from the spear

"Who the fuck are you" said Princess Celestia

"Im detective jakkid166" said me as I pulled the spear out of my spear proof vest

"Hes here to solve the CASE" said Twilight who was also there

"Oh okay well Mr Jakkid 166 we need you to look at all the evidences we have got from the CRIME scene" said Celelelestia and she magiced a box into my face and opened it to show me the evidence which was stuff

"This is the evidence" said Princesselestia "First there is a gun that the pony died with. Someone stabbd her with it."

"What how did they do that"

"She got stabbed by the bullet that come out of the gun after someone fired it."

"Oh okay what else?"

"Theres nothing else."

"WHAT" I said and I pulled out my gun and shot the window "This is shit how am I gona solve this when the pony is in another WORLD?"

"Thats where I can help you" said Twilight "Celestia can use magic to make you able to investigate the crime scene while you are in THIS world instead of the other one."

"Oh okay then Princess do that NOW!"

"Okay" said the Celestia and she did the thing and then there was a magic TV screen that appeared that showed me the crime scene.

"hm okay" I screamed "From this picture I can gather the victim is dead."

"Wow I see why they call you the greatest detective in the world" said Twilight not-sarcastically

"Wait a minute zoom in on her head!" said me and the magic screen zoomed in "What the god, theres a GUNSHOT WOUND!"

"But what could this mean" said Twilight

"This means the victim was SHOT with the GUN, which also means ONE THING"

"Okay what is it?" said Celelstsia

"You need figners to use guns, so they coudl only have died by someone who has FINGERS!"

Everyone gasped air into their throats

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE SAME TIME

There was a guy who was watchin me through their own magic TV but I dident know that at the time so shut up.

"Oh no" said the guy, "It appear this guy is unraveling my entire plan, I must do something before he kills me"

SOMEWHERE ELSE OTHER THAN THE LAST PLACE WHICH IS ACTUALLY JUST THE PLACE WHERE WE WERE BEFORE

"But who is there that has fingers" I wondered to myself but then the THROME ROOM DOOR OPENED!

"HALT YOURSELF" said the pony "I am Inspector Pony and you are under arest Detectibe Jakkid166."

"Oh okay" I said

"BECAUSE" he said "You are the only one in this world with FINGERS"

"oh NO" said me and I got arrested into jail

"God dam it!" I said banging my door "I'm am innocent I swear, ill get Phoenix Wright to defend me in court"

Just then the purple pony walked in "Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle and I think you are innocent."

"Okay but how are you going to do that" I asked.

"With this," said Twilight and she flashed her horn and I was in her house instead of in Celestiass prison house. "Now go find the real killer!" said Twilight.

"Okay but first I'm tired." I said so I tore all the pages out of her books and made a bed and sleeped on that for the night.


	3. CRAP 3

After I woke up I went back to sleep again cause I was still tired. After I woke up I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and woke up. I realize I was in Twilight house still so I went out of it and decide "hey im gonna look for clues" so I do that.

HOWEVER i decideeee I felt like not doing that right now so i thought id go down to the pinkie pie place to get some cupcakes so i can eat them. i got on my skateboard and went down to pinkie house and went to the counter.

"hi Pinkie Pie" said me.

"hi detective jakkid166 How are you doing tonight?" she said dusting off the cupcakes.

"hi can i have one cupcake please" i said looking at the cupcakes because they looked good.

"Okay" said pinkie and she grabed a cupcake and put it in my mouth

except when she did that she actually didnt grab a cupcake she actually accidentally grabed a bunch of dust and shoved that in my mouth instead

"EWW UGH GROSS" i said spitting dust everywhere "WHY YOU DO THAT"

"Oh sorry Detective here have a free cupcake on my house" said pinkie and she gave me the cupcake in my hand instead of my mouth and actual cupcake instead of dust cake

"Okay thanks Ponkie" I said and I backflipped out the window and threw tha cupcake on the ground and my mouth landed on the cupcaaake and ate it

"Alright where to next" said me and I looked at my map "hmmmmm maybe we should go to applejack's what do you think Twilight?"

but she did not answer because she was not there

"Oh right" I said "ok lets go to apple pie's farm"

So I walke down the road REALLY fast and but then I tripped on a rock and I rolled 200 foot and hit myself into a tree.

"OW" said me because apples were falling on my head from the tree cause I hit it

"What in pardnation are you doin boy" said Apple jack who was in the tree picking apples.

"I saw your apple trees and I wanted to eat them apples" I said as I eat an apple but it had worms in it so I throw up all over my new Shoes.

"Hahaha thats what yot for stealing partneru ge" said applejack who laugh so hard she fall out of the tree and got knock unconscious

"Oh damn" I said and I picke up her body and went to the apple house

I use applejacks hoof to knock on the door and who did open it was Birg Mirgirgtosh.

"Hi horse Im here to deliver this for you" I said

"OH NO HE KILLED HER" said big mac

"What no shes not dEAD" i said but it was too LATE big mac kicked me right in the fuck and I went FLYING acorss ponyville and i landed at fluttershys house and crashd into her door

"oh my god" said fulttershy who opend the door which made me fall off the door onto my knees and broke them

"Fluterrstshy you gotta help me I'm hurt" I said cause my knees hurt from being broken

"ok ill help you" said fultrshyy and she took me inside but when she do she close the door and it hit me and make me fall on my face on the floor and my galsses broke and the glass shards went in my face and blood was everywehre

"OWWWWWW"

"oh shit sorry ill get u a band aid" said flutershy and she went up stairs

but little did he know i was actually faking it the whole time

"hahaha" I said throwing away tha ketchup packets I use to fake blood "now i can investigate her house for clues cause that was my plan the whole time cause i suspect HER of being the murdrerer"

"but why" said fluttershy

"its always the quiet ones" i said "ok now to get clues before she gets back"

i looked for clue for an hour but didnt find anything until i DID

It was in her tarsh can and it was a NOTE from some1

It was writed with hospital letters and it said

"Flutershy if you do not kill the pony that died at the beginning of the story i will kill you instead"

"damn this is conculsive proof" i said putting the note in my pocket "but who could balckmail flutershy and why and whos ent this note?"

Suddenly there was a SOUND and it was LOUD and it sounded like a PERSON SCEARMING except not a person it was a PONY

"Wtf the fuck was that noise" I said and I jumped up the stairs and opend the door to fluttershy's house and fluttershy was on the GROUND BLEEDING BLOOD FROM HER BODY

"oh no who could have done this" i said but then I looked at the window and saw a guy jumping out the window

"STOP THIEF" I said and I jumpd out the window after them and CHASED THEM FAST with my LEGS OF RUN


	4. the 4

"GO FASTER LEGS" i screamed at my legs to go faster but the guy who was runnin from me heard it too so it made him go faster too

"GODDAMMIT I WASNT TALKING TO YOU" but it was too late he got so fast that he ran into the forest and i couldnt see him anymor

"Shit" i said breathing fast cause i was tired from running cause of chasing the guy

But then a police car came up and a policeman pony came out of it and came up and punchd me in the face and handcuffed me

"Detective akkid166 youre under arrest for murdering Fluttershy" said the pony

"WHAT" said me and the guy pickd me up and threw me into the jail

But when i got thrown into the jail I hit the cell window really hard and it broke so I climbed out and escaped

"Damn" i said "now ive been framed for TWO crimes, ill have to defend myself in court"

So i went to tha equestria law place and I took the bar exam and got a degree in law.

I went down to the courtroom to defend myself and the trial was already started.

"About fuckin time you got here jakkid" said the Judge who was actually the judge from the Ace attorney games.

"A detectiv is never on time judge" said me

"Very well but where is the prostectution"

Suddenly the prosecuton desk got covered in MAGIC and someone APPEARED there

It was TWILIGHT SPORKLE

"WHAT" I said "why are you prosecuting ME"

"Because i changed my mind I think youre not innocent" said Twilight "and im gonna call my witness to the stadn to prove it"

"I call FLUTTERSHY to the stand"

So fluttershy went on the stand "hi im here to testify"

"Ok then do that"

"So i was in my room upstairs when detectiv jakkid166 came up and killed me in the face"

"OBJECTION" i louded "if I killed you, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW"

"FUCK" said fluttershy and twilight "HES RIGHT"

"Why did you lie you idiot" said the judge

"Because the guy who really killed me blackmaild me into saying it was jakkid166"

"What how" i said and i presented the note i found in the trash

"Woah if u rearrange the letters in "kill the pony at the beginning of this story" it actually says "frame detective jakkid166 for murder" said twilight

"WOOOOOAH" said me "thats insane but what are we going to do now if we dont know who the killer is?"

"We'll have to INVESTIGATE FOR CLUES" said Twi Lot

So we left the courtroom and i had an idea that we to go investigate for clues but we was STOPPED by something

"HELP THE RAINBOW TANKS IS LEAKING" said rainbow dash and i lookd up at the clouds and rainbows was leaking out of the clouds

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING" said rainbow so i took my gun and shot it and the bulet plugged the hole and made the rainbows stop leakin

"Wow thanks detective jakkid166 for helping me ill give you a clue to help you solve the MYSTERY" and she gave me a peace of paper that said "BLOOD" on it

"Wtf the fuck does this mean" i asked rainbow but she was not there anymore

"What doesit mean detective" said twilight

"Hmmm WAIT i got it," I said looking at da note. "This word has 5 letter in it"

"Yea so"

"5 letters and also 5 is how many letters is in this word. 5 x 5 is 25, half of 25 is 13, minus my age, thats 10. Tha word "hemogoblin" is 10 letters long and whats another word for that?"

"BLOOD?" said twilight, she now understanding what i was getting at

"Right, and what does blood come out of"

"DEAD THINGS!"

"Thats RIGHT! What this clue means is that, in dis case, somepony DIED!"

"GASP" said twilight "but who"

"I dont know, we'll have to investigate for clues" said me and we startd walkin around town thinkin HARD

"Wow i didnt know you had white wall tires on your shoes detective thats cool"

"Thanks twilight"

Everntually we decided if anyone is gonna know if somebody die it was celestia so we got on tha train and drove it to canterlot which is a city that has princess celestia in it

Once we got off the train we ran to tha castlelot castle and went in the doors that were really big (instead of the small doors)

"Hello" said cemestia

"Hi celestia" said me "I need to know has any ponies died recently"

"Actually yes" said ccccccccccccc and she showe us a picture of a dead pony "this pony died"

"Wow how that happen?"

"She get shot with a gun, but we dont know how, cause you see the pony died in anothere WORLD"

"But how coulde other worlds exist?" i said, i was shocked and wondered

"It seems there exist a world that has more people like u in it" said celestia "humAN people"

"Then we will have to tarvel there and INVESTIGATE" said me "LETS GO"

"Ok fine" said celestia and she opened a portal and me and twilight went in


	5. IT FIVE

that portal opened and Twilight shotoutta it and then I did a cartwheel outta the portal and landed on twilight

"TO THE CRIME SCENE" i shotued and i rode twilight whee wee wee wee allt hew ay to the crime scene

And then we got to the crime scene

When we got to the crim scene I got off Twilight and looked atht the body

"wait a second twilight" said me

"What is it" said Twilight who was standing

"THIS IS JUST THE PONY THAT DIED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY" i said

"Oh I see" said twilight "well ok what now"

"hmm WAIt since we're in the world where it died that means the KILLER MIGHT BE IN THIS WORLD" said the killer and i went to the polece station to look at our fyles on the stuff

when we went there miles edgeworth was there (who was a ghost cause of when he died)

"hi edgeworth" i said

"hi detective jakkid166" said edgeworth

i went into the evidenc room and talkd to chief of police damon gant

"hi gant do you have any evidence from your investigation" said the me

"No I do not" said him

"but why" I said but then a BULLET WENT IN ME

but then i HEARD A GUNSHOT and GANT was holdin a gun and he had shooted me in the me

"Waht the fuck why" said me and I lose consusness

_ TIME LATER _

i opened my eyes and woke up and saw I was in a JAIL

"FUCK" i said as i shat up "he must have shot me with a JAIL GUN"

just then a guardio walkedio inio "hey Detective Jakkid166 your trial for the murder of that pony is happening now"

"FUCK" i said "he must have shot me with a GET FRAMED FOR MURDER gun too"

~ THE trial~

"About fuckin time you got here jakkid" said the Judge who was actually the judge from the Ace attorney games.

"A detectiv is never on time judge" said me

"Very well but where is the prostectution"

Suddenly the prosecuton desk got covered in MAGIC and someone APPEARED there

It was CHIEF OF POLICE DAMON GANT

"WHAT" I said "why are you prosecuting ME"

"Because i changed my mind I think youre not innocent" said Chief of police damon gant "and im gonna call my witness to the stadn to prove it"

"yeah bitch what u say whos your witness then"

"its ME" said Gant and he drove his car over to the witness stand

he got out at the witness stand "oh btw jakkid on my way to the witness stand i got some taco Bell you want some"

"Sure" I said and I grabed a chipote chicken borrito and ate it "anyway gant PLEASE testify about the crime"

"Okay" said gant and he testified

"Wow that was a good testimony" said the judge who was eating a quessadila "Ok im about to pronounce Jakkid as guilty, if anyone have any objection speak now or forever hold your peace"

"YOU CAN DO IT JAKKID" said twilight "LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE"

"ok" i said and i pulled all the evidence outta ma pocket and looked at it "WAIT A MINUTE IT ALL MAKE SENSE NOW" i shoute

then i do a big "OBJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECTION" i said "DAMON GANT IS THE TRUE MURDERERR!"

"WHAT" saidgant "IMPOSSIBLE"

"AND I CAN PROVE IT" i said "yoi see when i first appeard here in equestria damon gant was here TOO, but how could HE have gotten here cause HE LIVES IN HUMAN WORLD?"

"o shit" said the judge who was eating fries (yea taco bell has fries now theyre prettty good you should try them)

"and also the pony was SHOT with the GUN, and only peopel with FINGERS can shoot GUNS"

"but wait" said gant "i wear GLOVES, so how cold there be FINGERPRINTS on the gun"

"you took the gloves OFF to make us think someone WITHOUT gloves used the gun" said me

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO" said gant

"also" i said and i pulld out the note that says "blood" on it "this is your handwriting gant and I will prove it, judge test the handwriting"

"ok" said judge "wow it IS gants handwriting"

"what do you have to say about that chief of police gant, or should i say CHIEF OF MURDERING PEOPLE GANT"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR" grrrred gant "detectiv jakkid u was always a THORN IN MY SIDE"

"if u give me a raise ill say youre innocent" said me

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT" said judge

"oh" i said "okay nvm GUARDS take him to jail"

so the police guy parachuted into the courtrom and handcuffed gant but he didnt have his handcuffs so he jus used licorice instead

"THIS ISNT OVER JAKKID" said gant

"yes it is" i said "i solvd the case wat else could happen"

"not COMPLETELY" said gant! "theres someone else involve with this"

"who is it" said me

"ITS" said him but then he DIED

"WHAT HOW" said me and i looked at him and he was bleeding and also was dead

"detective jakkid166 you have to avenge... me" he said and he died

just then i heard a GUNSHOT and looked out tha window and someone had SNIPED gant from out the window (with a gun not a knife)

"oh fuck" said me "someone shot the witness" and I took my gun out and shot back but I could not see where the guy was so I just shoot in the air and hope the bullets fall on him

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. chapter 4

Twilight smacked me in the face and punched me in the foot and Shouted in my face "JAKKID you have to solve the case!"

"WhooooA!" I shouted loud. "Thanks Twilight I needed that I was sleeping for two months." So I jumped out the window and went back to Celestia's house so I could get the evidence from her.

"Celesita!" I screamed as I shot the door open with my gun. "YOU are the true killer!"

"No I'm not."

"Oh okay, well who is then?"

"Its YOU!" She said and then I was in jail.

"Wait what the fuck?" I shouted and looked around like a guy. "Okay but, why am I the killer?"

But she did not answer because she wasnt there so I had to do some thinking with my Detective powers.

"Hmmmm." I shouted. "The only way someone could think I did the crime is if they saw me do the crime. But I didnt do the crime, which must mean someone who LOOK like me commit the crime. And in Equestria someone cold only look like me if they use magic to look like me. Also ponies have hoofs and cant use guns, so it wold have to be a unicorn! But which one?"

And then it hit me like a thing. "I know, it was TWILIGHT!"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

"Okay well itsa time I go arrest her for being guilty," I shouted and I opened the jail door and left to Ponyville.

When I got to her house I knocked on the door and when she opend it I slappe my handcuffs on her and said "Twilight Sarkle you are under arrest for the murder of whatever the name of the pony that got murdered is."

"What But Jakkid I swear I didnt do the crime! It was someone else!"

"Okay well who is it then?"

"Come inside and Ill help you figure it out" said Twilight. So me and Twilight went in and read a buncha books to help figure out the thing.

"Wait" said Twilight "I found it!" and she showed me the book and it said "the killer is Discord".

"Who's Discord?" I said confusingedly.

"Discord is a dick hole who go around making chaos and shit fuck," say Twilight. "We gotta go arrest him before he keeps making bad."

"Okay" I said and we left her house.

"Wait," I said, "Where is discord?"

"Uhhhh, fuck, I dont know."

"Well then lets look for him." I said and we ran around town tryin to find discord.

First we went to Sugarpube corner and talked to Pinkie Pie but she was annoying so we left. Then we went to Rarity's house place.

"Oh yes Darling, I saw Discord today he was at Pinkie Pie's house." said Rarity.

"Oh sweet thanks." said Twilight and me and we went back to Sugarcube corner and Discord was there.

"Discord" I said pulling out me handcuffs "You are under arrest for killing the pony."

"Oh no you found me!" said Discord "But you cant put me in jail cause it wasnt me."

"GODDAMMIT" I screamed "Who is it then?"

"It was the clone of you I made to kill the pony."

"We will see about that in court" said me and then we were in the courtroom.

Twilight and me were prosecuting Discord and Discord was defending himself and Celestia was the Judge which means this is the last chapter.

"I will now call my witness to the stand, Detective Jakkid166." said Discord.

"What the fuck Im not a witness" I said but then I was on the witness stand.

Which I mean it wasnt me who was on there but it was a guy who look exactly like me.

"This is the clone of you I made with magic," said Discord. "Hes the one who killed the stuff."

"Well see about that." said me.

"Thats right." said the clone me "I killed the dead people and now I will get in prison instead of Discord."

"Shit!" said me "We cant let Discord get away with this what can we do?"

"Idk." said Twilight.

And then the clone me disappear from the stand.

"Well shit if the culprit isnt here I cant sentence him. I pronounce Discord not guilty," said Celestia.

"What the fuck" said me. "But Discord made the clone"

"Yeah but the clone did the crimes so the clone is the one whos guilty but he doesn't exist anymore so we cant put anyone in jail."

"SHIT"

* LATER TIME *

"Well that sucked." I said drinking my root beer out of the cup. "I wanted to solve the case."

"You did solve the case," said Twilight "But the legal process systems in this country are bad and wasnt able to convict the Discord and really even if they did he cold just teleport away anyway so it doesnt matter. You still found the culprit all by yourself."

"Well youre right," I said "But why did the book say it was Discord who was the killer why would that even be written in it?"

"Oh wait," said Twilight "That was just a fanfiction I was writing."

"TWILIGHT YOU ASSHOLE"

* LATER *

"Okay so what now?" I said while I was smoking weed with Twilight.

"Well you can stay in Equestria and help fix our laws."

"Good idea, plus since I'm a detective that already means I can make new laws!" I said. "Its time to go to Celestia and fix your laws."

"Okay good." said Twilight "Can you make it illegal to be Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure." I said and me and Twilight went to Canterlot to fix law forever.

THE END


End file.
